nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Hyorinata
'Character First Name:' Hyorinata 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' EirwynFrostSilver 'Nickname: (optional)' Hyo, Hyori, and Snowflake by Fumetsu 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 03/09/89AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4'5" 'Weight:' 75 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hyorinata's personality is quiet and carries an air of innocence and soft-heartedness. She is sweet natured and polite. She loves to smile, and make others happy. But don't let her sweet and caring nature fool you into a false sense of security. She cares about her team and family first and formost each leading to her caring nature, and should something ever happen to them she will fight for them be the case. She doesn't jump directly into situations however and she thinks things through, almost to a fault. This being due to her family's continual movement in her early childhood, so she never really go the chance to make long lasting friendships. But now that they have finally settled in Amegakure she hopes that she can make those friendships. She has room for growth to come out of her shell so to speak. 'Behaviour:' Quiet, sweet, lonely, caring, attentive, yet guarded... again this area has room for growth. Her behavior is solely based off of her family's survival and their tactics there of for the last eleven years. 'Nindo: (optional)' Protect and care for those I treasure until the last of us falls. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin Basic Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Jutsu List: D Rank: * Body Flicker Technique - Rank D * Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D * Empty Cicada Shell Technique - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D Element One: Water Hiding in Mist Technique- D Rank 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Chakra Manipulation:' *Tier I- able to control the flow of chakra through the body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank *Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical): - Tier I - Allows use of D rank Iryo Ninjutsu - Tier II - Allows use of C rank Iryo Ninjutsu * Healing Technique Shurikenjutsu: * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D 'Weapon of choice:' Senbon 'Strengths:' Exceptional Ninjutsu Exceptional Speed 'Weaknesses:' Below Average Taijutsu Terrible Strength 'Chakra color:' Powder Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 32 (32) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 Speed Chart Strength Chart Armor Chart Team 3: Yamanaka Akatori (DECEASED) Kaguya Fumetsu (ALIVE) Yuki Hyorinata (ALIVE) Inuzuka Villi (MIA) 'Allies:' Mother Father Toshiro (Elder Brother) Inuzuka Villi 'Enemies:' Persecutors of their bloodline, other than that none so far. 'Background Information:' Since she could remember Hyorinata’s family has been on the move to avoid detection from their persecutors in several villages. The past of their kekkei genkai continuing to haunt them even in these times of attempted peace. She was enrolled in academy after academy in several gakure over the span of her short life thus far. Each year basically in a new academy until she turned eleven. She envied the children she went to school with, wishing that she wouldn’t have to move again at the end of class for that year. As the years passed in the academy, she found it easier not to make personal connections with others, more or less keeping to herself and focusing completely on her studies and technique, it made it less difficult when the family packed up and moved once again. Except this year was different, this year she became a genin. After her graduation she returned home that evening and began packing her things, as she did most times at the end of the year, expecting once again to be moving on from their hidden place within the gakure. Her father entered the room, finding that she had already packed everything neatly within her bags and pouchs, ready for the next move. She would never forget that smile he gave her. It was strange, as worry covered his face more often than not. And that's when he told her that they were staying for a bit longer. Unsure how to react to this situation; she was confused for a while. How would she react to all the children she graduated from academy with this time she hardly knew them, and she would finally be returning to the same place. There would be no more running… and in that moment she decided to use their stay to her and her family’s advantage. She would restore her family’s honor, by climbing the ranks of Amegakure. Since her family settled down in Amegakure, she has gotten to know a few people such as Inuzuka Villi and his ninken Liioco. On her first mission she was teamed up with Inuzuka Villi and Liioco again, as well as Hyuga Tetsuo. 'Hobbies:' Hyo's hobbies include: Studying, Training, Aspiring to be an Medical Kunoichi some day... Dance (Obori, Maiko, Ballet), Yoga, Aroma Therapy, Sewing, Acupuncture... 'Roleplaying Library:' Genin: A meeting in the rain - 06/19/15 - (Casual) Pirate Trouble in Ame Waters - 6/24/15 - (Mission) Team 3: Chakra Control Training - (Training) A snowflake in the Rain: Team Three Icebreaker 7/14/15 - (Casual) Mission: Hyorinata helps the Clinic 7/20/15 - (Mission) Seishi Festival 202: Tetsuo and Hyorinata Meet Yonshigakure Shinobi - 23 June 2016 -(Casual) Seishi Festival 202: Fumetsu and Hyorinata- Team 3: Remnants 7/20/16 -(Casual) Hyorinata: Child Care Trouble 8/10/16 -(Mission) Aftermath of a Hard Day: Fumetsu & Hyorinata meet the Bookworm 8/17/16 -(Casual) Approved by: Kagato - 6/15/15